in the Pulmonary Center open laboratories with shared facilities including most traditional heavy equipment, small animal physiology facility, nucleotide sequenator, Real time PCR, FACS, laser capture, Mass Spec. protein analysis, small animal physiology and breeding facility, sophisticated immunocytochemistry etc. In addition, he has 150 sq. ft. of office space contiguous with other pulmonary faculty members with shared secretarial and computer facilities. C. As a commitment to Dr. Little's K08 award application I set aside specific time each week for his mentorship. This is designated, scheduled time free from teaching, clinical duties, administrative work and other research responsibilities. This time will be spent with primary data analysis, planning for new experiments, career planning, data presentation, etc. This time is independent of all the usual time spent discussing data, writing manuscripts, preparing presentations, etc. David M. Center, M.D. Gordon and Ruth Snider Professor of Pulmonary Medicine Chief, Allergy, Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine [unreadable] PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 05/01) Page "LO_ Continuation Format Page [unreadable] Numberpagesconsecutivelyat the bottomthroughouthe applicationD. o no._u_stesuffixessuch as 3a, 3b.